1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming patterns and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of forming patterns having vertical sidewalls and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, methods of forming ever smaller patterns are needed. In an etching process for forming minute patterns, the patterns may be formed to have different sidewall profiles according to the density of the patterns, because of the loading effect. In general, patterns that are smaller and more closely spaced on a substrate are denser and thus are less susceptible to the loading effect, while patterns that are larger and more spaced apart are less dense, and thus are more susceptible to the loading effect.
That is, when a layer is etched to form patterns, some patterns having a relatively low density may be over-etched, so that the sidewalls of the patterns may not have a vertical profile, but instead may have an undercut shape. Conversely, if patterns having a relatively low density are etched so that the sidewalls of the patterns are vertical or nearly vertical, the sidewalls of patterns that are denser may be under-etched, and may therefore be wider than desired.